Lock and Load
by Galmil
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet and have a playful rivalry. When they meet again Spencer gets confused over Ashley's signals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So here is the first chapter of a new story I might write. I wanted to see what some people thought first. I know this chapter is a bit slow but I have a basic outline for the story and am almost done with the second chapter. Also about names (you'll see what I mean) I had absolutely no idea for creative names so just go with them. I love reviews and feedback._

Lock and Load

I ducked behind a box, my chest rising rapidly as I tried to steady my breathing. I looked around the dark room, with the red, blue and yellow flashing lights. I was about 20 minutes in one of my most intense weekly laser tag fights ever. However dorky being on a laser tag team is; my team and I were among the best and never lose. Ever. My team hardly ever lost but the opponent today was giving us a run for our money. I had already been hit three times, once directly in my chest. I'm the captain of my team and one of the best so I think I stood in shock for a moment when I realized I had a major hit.

I quickly did a sweep from left to right of the room before moving from my spot. I quietly move from my position slightly hunched over so as not to attract attention. I quietly turned around the corner quickly checking behind me. I paused for a second as I saw a tall, muscular figure peering around another corner. I slowly raised my gun to fire, but suddenly heard my headset go off and my vest flashed before going black. Dammit. I turned around to see who had gotten the lucky shot.

"Aiden!" she said in a hushed whisper as the boy turned around quickly, "watch your back!" she said as he nodded and moved on.

"Maybe you should take that advice too, Blondie," she said smirking as she brushed pass me. She obviously was one of their best players if she had such control over other members on her team. I scowled as I waited for the use of my laser gun to come back to life. We had a good 10 minutes left in the game and I wasn't going to lose to some show-off.

I played out the rest of the game earning a few more points but unfortunately was hit once more, most likely by Ms. Show-off. When the lights came up I took off my vest and walked into the lobby sweating and feeling the heat in my cheeks. If you think laser tag is not an intense game, you're completely wrong. You're constantly moving, hiding and trying not to get hit. And it gets pretty hot in the arena.

I walked to the counter to meet my team and get our scorecard. I saw my brother, Glen the second best on the team, chatting with his best friend Sean and Sean's girlfriend, coincidentally my best friend, Chelsea Lewis. I huffed over to them knowing that this match had been one of our closest ever. I really wanted to know if we had won but I really didn't want to know if we had lost.

"What do you think Spence?" asked my brother referring to the game. I sighed and looked away, I didn't want to admit the probability of losing today. Every match for us was intense practice for the yearly Laser Tag tournament held at the arena.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, as I walked to get our scorecard. Stacey, the girl behind the counter smiled and handed me our scorecard. Yes, I do come here enough to know the people who work here.

"How'd you do today Spence?" she asked as her fingers brushed mine handing me the scorecard. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her hair as she looked at me.

"I don't know about today Stace," I said.

"Well, I'm sure you did great," she said and I smiled in thanks and walked back to my team where they were huddled.

I quickly yet cautiously unfolded the piece of paper, almost as if I wanted to rip off a band-aid but was afraid I might still be bleeding. My eyes went straight to the totaled team points. Glen's team, and mine Csibs came in with 42,900 points. I almost groaned out loud when I saw that DavDenn came in with 47,300 points. I looked up at my team who all had apathetic looks on their faces. Chelsea gave me a half smile for comfort.

"Do you guys want to know your scores?" I asked as they nodded.

"Who had the highest individual score Spence?" asked my brother Glen. I glanced at the chart before answering, "SexyAsh. Wow, conceited much?"

"I like to think of it as confidence, Blondie," came a voice behind me, "or should I say SpenceC?" she finished in her husky voice. I looked behind me at SexyAsh, I mean Ashley and saw two more girls and the boy Aiden, who I now recognized from my school and one of the brunette girls was Madison his girlfriend. But I had no idea who Ashley or the third brunette was.

"Well it's obvious you are just having a lucky day," I snapped. She stepped toward me and brought her face close to mine smirking. I gulped unconsciously.

"Please, I know the difference between luck and skill," she said so close I felt her breath on my cheek. With that she stepped away and said, "See you soon," and walked out. I huffed at her overt arrogant ness, seeing her never again would still be too soon. I hated people who thought they were God's gift to the world. No matter how talented they are at my all time favorite pastime or if they had a sexy voice.

"Wow," breathed Glen as they walked out leaving us to stare after them.

"Yeah," I sighed still staring at the door. I can't believe we lost, especially to a team we've never even seen here before. Trust me when you spend practically every weekend here you get to know the competition.

"She's hot," said my brother still in a daze.

"Yeah," wait. What? "What?" I said snapping back to reality seeing Chelsea and Sean smirk at me. I just shook my head at them.

"Those girls were smoking hot, I don't mind losing to them," said Glen giving an eyebrow wiggle. Eww. He and Sean slapped five leaving Chelsea and I to roll our eyes at them.

"You are such a boy," I said and Chelsea gave me an "I know" look. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the arena. I couldn't help but find my mind wandering to Ash and if I actually would see her again.

**AN:**_Ok so I was debating doing an actual sport but I decided on laser tag because I wanted something fun but kind of dorky too. And I did some research and there are legit laser tage teams out there. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So chapter 2. Let me know what you think and if it's possibly going to fast. I just wanted to show the attraction forming. Please review I love feedback!_

Chapter 2

You know that feeling of finally recognizing someone and then you see them everywhere you go? Well after seeing Aiden and Madison at laser tag I realized how often I actually do see them around school in the halls and at lunch. I even noticed them in some of my classes, which says something about my observational skills. They were like Siamese twins, always joined at the hip. I swear once I started to notice them I never saw one without the other.

Chelsea and I walked out of Ms. McManus' art class together to head to the English wing. Chelsea is an amazing artist, but she definitely needs more confidence in her work. You know that starving artist cliché? It so wouldn't apply to her if she just put herself out there.

"So I was thinking about what you and Ms. McManus said and I think I might want to submit this piece to the art show," she said holding up her latest "A" from class.

"Chels, you know you should; you're an amazing artist," I said trying to be persuading.

"The only way I'll submit it is if you promise to be there!" she said with an uncertain smile.

I laughed, "I'll most definitely be there," I said as we stopped briefly at my locker so I could grab my notebook.

"So Spence did you hear about the new kids?" she asked as I grabbed my purple composition notebook for English.

"Huh?" No I didn't," I replied.

"Well apparently there are two new girls in are grade, sisters," she said shutting my locker for me.

"Whatever, they'll probably join the cheer bitches soon enough," I said and she just nodded. The one thing I hate about new kids is that they're all trying to improve their social status from their last school and seem to gravitate towards whoever seems to be "popular." Sean came up and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's up my main ladies?" he said as we continued down the hall. I chuckled sometimes he was such a nerd.

"You need to tell Chelsea that her work is amazing and that she has absolutely nothing to worry about if she submits that piece," I said.

"Baby, you know all of that is true," he said giving her a peck on the cheek causing her to blush. I smiled they were cute together. And no matter how long they've been together, Chelsea still blushes around Sean who completely adores her.

I stopped walking as we came towards my classroom.

"Hey Sean I'll see you later in Film. Bye Chels," I said as they waved and kept walking. I walked into my English class, taking my seat I pulled out my notebook to doodle in. I popped my headphones in my ears to listen to before the class started.

I started doodling getting lost in my own when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I quickly glanced up taking my out of my ears.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Carlin," my English teacher, Ms. Jones said with the condescending voice teachers get to use. I mumbled a "sorry" mostly because I didn't care, and I leaned back in my seat. It was then that I noticed her standing in the front of the room smirking at me. SexyAsh.

"As I was saying, this is Ashley. She's new to school here, so make her feel welcome," Ms. Jones said obviously reciting the speech from memory, "You can take the seat next to Ms. Carlin." I inwardly groaned as Ashley smirked once again and sat next to me.

"I told you I'd see you soon, SpenceC," she said sitting, "So it looks like we're going to have to work again."

"Unfortunately," I mumbled. I couldn't believe Ms. Show-off was sitting next to me for the rest of the year.

"Come on, be nice," she said pouting and leaning closer to me as to not attract the attention of Ms. Jones, "And here I was looking forward to getting to spend time with you," she said brushing my arm. I tensed up, why is she even touching me? I felt goose bumps rise as I glared at her with her seemingly never faltering smirk.

I turned away to attempt to concentrate on the notes for class. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but look back at her, with her soft brunette curls and soft lips wrapped around her pencil eraser as she nibbled lightly on it. I don't even know what I'm feeling, but I felt my heat skip as I stared captivated at her. Every time I stole a glance she seemed to be staring at me. What does she not pay attention to class? How does Ms. Jones not notice her staring at me?

I glanced at her again and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if my lips were that eraser. I felt my breath grow shallow and I snapped my head back to the front of the room looking anywhere but back at Ashley. I couldn't concentrate for some reason with her in the room. Why the hell can't I stop think about her with her this close to me?

As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom but not before hearing her soft chuckle as I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN: **_New chapter! Let me know what you think! Please review and give feedback._

Chapter 3

Finally I was back in the zone after the weirdest week ever at school. I slid in behind a wall in the dark arena. After the first day in English class, Ashley basically ignored me the rest of the week. Whatever I was feeling that first day I chocked up to intimidation from her personality. She just seemed really…bold. And it just confused me. Just confusion on how confident she is with her and nothing else.

I turned the corner into the boxed in section of the arena that created a maze of walls. It was a great place to try and catch someone off guard; the only problem is you could get hit too.

"Spence!" came the harsh whisper of my brother from behind me. I quickly crouched in a corner so no one could sneak up behind me and I whispered, "What?"

"I thought I'd let you know that I'm pretty sure this is the team we played last time, with that kid Aiden from school? I saw him hit Chelsea before Madison saw me and I had to move, before she tried to shoot me," he said. I nodded showing him I understood and stared to get up so we could split up. Staying in one place to long has its upsides and downsides. It helps because you're prepared to shoot anyone who walks by but if you're trapped in a corner like me you could end up in a shoot out and I don't want to take that risk.

I can't believe Ashley's team is here again, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised because we were playing our hardest and best again today. I wonder if she knows it's our team she's playing again. But why would she care? Why do I care? I don't! Ugh, I don't even know why I keep thinking about her. She annoys me so much with her stupid smirk that is constantly plastered on her face, and her on again off again attitude. I just don't know what her deal is.

I swiftly turn a corner when I here shooting behind me. I quicken my pace and continue in the direction I was going so not to get caught in the line of fire. I turn another corner quickly looking behind me and collide with something, which sends me backwards. Unfortunately I seemed to put whomever I knocked into off balance as well, causing them to fall on top of me. The wind wasn't knocked out of me but it definitely wasn't the most comfortable thing to have someone land on top of me.

"What are you, a lightweight?" came the annoyed raspy voice on top of me. I felt my chest pound when I realized who exactly was on top of me. She stopped her rant when she recognized my face.

"Oh Blondie, hey," she said not movie. Her legs were on either side of my hips so if she sat up she would be straddling me. The thought itself sent a flash of arousal through my body, surprising me. I felt a blush creep up on my face and I resisted the urge to wrap my legs around her to bring her closer to me.

Her entire body was pressed up against mine and her head hovering over mine looking at me. I felt like every inch of my body was electrified and warm at her touch. What the hell is going on with me? Why does she do this to me? I barley know her. I don't even know her last name. And most importantly, I'm not gay…I think.

"If you wanted me on top of you all you had to do was ask," she said her voice growing deeper and huskier than I was used to. She subtly licked her lips still looking at me. I couldn't speak. What do I even say to that?

"God Ashley," came a voice to the side of us and I craned my neck to see whom it was. I recognized the girl as the brunette I saw the first time we played DavDenn as the girl who stood behind Ashley in the lobby.

"Could you maybe keep it in your pants? At least until the match is over?" she asked in an exasperated tone. I pushed Ashley off of me and stood up. Instantly I felt the loss of warmth from her body and a slow feeling of disappointment. I couldn't help but to want to know what would've happened if this girl hadn't showed up.

"Sorry Kyla," Ashley said with a teasing tone, which obviously showed she wasn't all that sorry. She turned to me and winked before saying, "We can pick this up in the lobby," and running off with the girl, Kyla, following her. I stood there dazed for a minute, thinking about going into the lobby after the match, before I snapped out of it and went to continue the match. Laser tag is starting to take on a whole new feeling than it used to have. What am I getting myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own South**

**AN: **_I don't know how I feel about this chapter but let me know what you think._

Chapter 4

I walked into the lobby after the weirdest match ever. Not surprisingly I really had no interest in the points today.

"What's up Spence?" asked Chelsea as I met up with her in the lobby. I just shook my head, indicating "not now." How do I even bring up the thing that's bothering me? Ashley. Do I like her? Do I admire her? Is it just a girl crush? Is it a phase?

"Hey Spence, you getting the score care?" asked Glen. I looked at him as he stared back at me expectantly.

"You can get it," I said.

"Ok," he said before swaggering over to Stacey in a lame attempt to impress her. He is so desperate he really needs a girlfriend. I watched as she rolled her eyes, just handing him the card. He walked back over to us deflated and Sean tried not to burst out laughing at him.

"I don't get it," he said as he came back over to us.

"What?" asked Chelsea hiding a smirk.

"Well, every time Spence goes over there, Stacey is all smiles and chatting but when I go to get the score card she barely looks at me and then goes back to work immediately," sighed Glen. I couldn't hold it in anymore and chuckled out loud. Sean cracked up saying, "Sorry man."

"Yeah sorry Glen," I said smiling sheepishly. He unfolded the scorecard and smiled instantly before showing Sean and slapping five. I assumed this meant we had beaten Ashley's team this time. I was about to ask when I heard her say, "Congratulations," behind me. Her voice made my brain stop for a moment as I turned. Once again there stood the DavDenn team. My eyes instantly met Ashley's and it seemed as if all I could see was her.

As I looked at her standing there all I wanted to do was pushing her up against the counter and kiss her hard making her moan. Whoa, hey there, no. Where did that come from? Ashley was still looking at me smirking almost as if she could read my mind she said, "Want to pick up where we left off Blondie?" I felt my face flush and saw Kyla lightly smack Ashley while Madison tried to stifle a laugh. Obviously Ashley had explained what had gone on in the arena to Madison and Aiden. I felt three pairs of questioning eyes on the back of my head but ignored it.

"You guys are pretty sick in there," said Aiden saving me from having to directly answer Ashley. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So we were thinking about heading to the mall to hang. Want to come with?" asked Aiden.

I spoke up, "Actually Chelsea and I were going to hang out now, so we can't sorry, " I said. That wasn't a complete lie. Chelsea and I sometimes hung out after our matches but we hadn't had anything panned for today. There was just no way I could be around Ashley or them when I'm feeling like this. Not with them expecting a reaction from me after what happened in the arena.

"Ok, what about you guys?" Aiden asked Glen and Sean, "We were going to hang there for a while and then maybe have a pick up basketball game."

"Sounds cool to me," Sean said and Glen nodded before saying goodbye to Chelsea and I and heading off with them.

Chelsea and I decided to walk to the juice bar down the street to get a smoothie. After we paid we sat down at a table in the corner by the window. I stared out the window absentmindedly playing with my smoothie straw. I need to talk about what I'm feeling and who better than my best friend. Right?

"Spence? What's up? You've been weird all day," asked Chelsea taking a sip of her kiwi-strawberry smoothie. I stared at her. How do I even begin to answer that? Should I just say it out right? I think I like girls. There, that wasn't so hard. Now if I could just try and form the words without feeling sick to my stomach, that'd be great. But what if she hates me? But she's my best friend and that would never happen. Right? Ugh, why is this so hard? We've never really talked about stuff like this and I have no idea how she'll react.

"I," I start but the adrenaline rushing through my body is making me nervous. I don't know what to do, I can feel my heart pounding and it feels like I can't breathe. You know that feeling of being so scared you can't make a sound? Yeah, that's me right now. Chelsea looked at me questioningly.

"Right, well I think we should talk," I say and then realize how stupid that sounded.

"Well I thought that's what we were doing," she says and chuckles. I look at the kind face of my friend and realize that I can do this. Hopefully.

"Right. Well umm I've been feeling weird lately," I said not know how to start.

"Umm, how so?" asks Chelsea and I know she probably thinks I'm insane right now.

"I've just been having feelings lately and I don't know what they mean," I said unable to actually tell her my problem directly.

"You're going to have to elaborate Spence," Chelsea said kindly and patiently. Right well here goes nothing.

"I think I might…like girls," I said quietly but I know Chelsea heard me because her expression was one of shock. She recovered though and asked, "Are you sure? How do you know?" How did I know? That's a great question. How do I know what I'm feeling is attraction or a crush?

"I don't I guess. It's just that new girl, Ashley. I can't stop thinking about her and I think she flirts with me," I said hesitating before continuing, "And during the match we almost kissed," I said quietly.

"Whoa," said Chelsea, "Well do you like her?"

"I think so, maybe," I said.

"Well whatever happens I'm here for you," said Chelsea putting her hand on top of mine comfortingly.

"Thanks Chels," I said. At least now someone knows and I can talk to someone. But I still have no idea where I stand with Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_Quite possibly the worst chapter I've written, and the shortest. The reason for this is because I forgot to add it to my outline and it wasn't planned out much, but it was needed. Let me know what you think. I love reviews, even if it's criticism. _

Chapter 5

I sat on my couch flipping through the TV channels. After my talk with Chelsea we just headed back to my house. Chelsea got a text from Sean asking if we wanted to meet up with them but since they were heading to play basketball, we decided to pass instead of just watching them play for an hour. Chelsea dropped me off and now I'm sitting here flipping through channels.

I still can't get over how well Chelsea took my news. It's such a relief to have her know and be on my side. I'm so happy that she at least is accepting of what I'm going through. I don't know what I would do if my best friend wouldn't even accept me. I still don't really know what I'm feeling for Ashley but I guess it's safe to say it's a crush.

I casually flip the channel again not finding anything that's capturing my interests. All I find myself thinking about is Ashley. I've never really felt like this before, completely giddy just think about a person. I'm so confused right now, not only have I never felt like this before but I'm also crushing on a girl. A girl I just met and have barely talked to. I don't even know if she likes me or if this is all a game to her. I'm pretty sure she knows what she does to me, otherwise why would she continue to flirt with me.

I heard the front door open as someone came in. Glen came into the living room and jumped over the couch landing with a bounce next to me.

"Glen you idiot, why'd you do that?" I asked and he just shrugged at me. He had sweat dripping from his brow so he must've just finished playing basketball. Eww.

"So how was it?" I asked casually moving away. I love my brother but that doesn't mean I want to be covered in his sweat. That's where I draw the line.

"Great! We chilled at the mall for a bit. Then Aiden, Sean and I played basketball for a while at the park, and Ashley and Kyla watched," he said. I nodded; I wasn't really all that interested.

"I ended up talking to Kyla a bit at the mall, we walked together. She's pretty cool," he said looking away. Ooo I think Glen has a crush. I just smiled. He grabbed the remote from my hands and put on some sport channel. I rolled my eyes, but didn't really care. I wasn't watching anything anyway.

"So Aiden's on the basketball team at school and says I should try out. I haven't played since 7th grade but it might be cool," he started. I nodded along but was only half listening. I started to pick at my nails as he continued to talk.

"…And I think that that Ashley girl is gay," my head snapped up when he said this. I cut him off, "What? Why?" I asked.

"Oh uh well when we were sitting at the food court I looked up and saw her totally flirting with some girl. Then I asked Kyla and she just rolled her eyes like it was normal," he said averting his attention back to the game. I sat there for a minute. So Ashley definitely maybe likes girls. And it's a normal thing for her to flirt with them, so does that make me just someone she flirts with or someone she's interested in? I'm even more confused now. Where do I go from here? It's not as if I'm just gonna go up to her and ask if she likes me. Ugh, why does she make life so difficult?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_So I actually thought it had been longer since I've updated. Sorry for the wait though, I just got a bit busy and was hit with writer's block, even though I have an outline. But I'm hoping to get another chapter up this weekend. Let me know what you think._

Chapter 6

I sat at my desk anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. Every time someone walked in the door my head would shoot up. I couldn't help it; I just wanted to see her. This can't be normal, I think I'm starting to borderline stalk her. I saw her in the hallway and almost walked into a wall because I couldn't stop watching her, Chelsea had to steer me away from the wall and then she started laughing at me.

Finally she walked in a second before the bell rang. As she walked to her seat our eyes met and she winked at me. I averted my eyes and looked down at my desk as I blushed. I took a quick glance at her before Ms. Jones started talking.

"So now that we're halfway through Romeo & Juliet, we're going to start our partner projects. You will each be assigned a partner and have to write a script or short story about the theme of forbidden love. You have creative freedom as long as you get the theme across," she said looking around the classroom. I heard some people groan. Surprisingly not a lot of people like Shakespeare, or anything having to do with the unit. I love it, and the language. I couldn't wait to start this; we could make it whatever we wanted. I started to look around the class for a partner, similarly to everyone else in the class. Of course I would love to work with Ashley, but almost as if Ms. Jones could read our minds she said, " I will, however, be assigning your partners." The whole class groaned. My face fell, now I might not get to work with Ashley, and might be stuck with a horrible partner.

I looked around the classroom to make sure there wasn't anyone I would blatantly reject as a partner. Other than Sherry, I really didn't care who I was partnered with. But I would still love to work with Ashley. Maybe I would get lucky. With Ashley. Oh no, can't think that here. I quickly tried to avert my thoughts before it turned into something bad.

"So Sherry and Brett will work together," said Ms. Jones reading from a list in the front of the room. Ok so at least that takes care of that.

"Ashley and," me. Please be me. Me, me, me, me, me, "Spencer." Seriously? That worked? I smiled and turned towards the brunette next to me who winked again at me. I felt my heart flutter. I waited until Ms. Jones finished reading off the names to turn back to Ashley. She pushed her desk up to mine so we could plan for the rest of the period.

"So some luck huh?" she asked and I realized this would be the first time I talked to her without flirting. But knowing her she could probably throw some flirting into anything, "You seem happy with the pairing. Any particular reason?" she asked smirking curiously at me.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" I replied coyly. I can be cool and collected, hopefully. She just shook her head and took out her notebook.

"So you have any ideas?" she asked as I stared at her like an idiot.

"Huh?" I asked coming back to reality. She put down her pen and leaned back in the chair smirking at me but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked but she just shook her head so I said again, "What?" a bit more forcefully.

"I was just giving you a better view," she said chuckling before picking up her pen again. I sat there for a minute before I regained the ability to speak but all that came out was a "psh."

"Ok so I'm thinking a short story, what about you?" she asked.

"That sounds good. Do you have any plot ideas?" I asked.

"Not really, but it can't be that hard. You wanna get together after school or something to work on this?" Yes! But I didn't say that because that would've been a bit over excited.

"Sure, we can go to my house after school if you want," I suggested.

"Ok, where do you want to meet after school? I'll drive," she said.

"Front of the school?"

"It's a date," she said and once again my heart did some weird thumping thing in my chest and my stomach flipped. I really don't think that's normal. This girl is going to be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked out of the building and headed for the parking lot to meet Ashley. I looked left and right because I had no idea, which way she was coming from. I always find it a bit awkward just waiting as everyone passes you, especially if you're not talking to anyone and you're just standing there.

I felt someone nudge me from my side and I turned to see Ashley. I took a gulp as she smiled at me and grabbed my hand pulling me to her car.

"Come on, I love giving hot girls rides," she said laughing at her own innuendo. I blushed profusely as I climbed into the car. The car ride to my house was comfortable but I didn't really know what to say. All of this is new to me but Ashley seems comfortable so that's good. We arrived to my house and I noticed Glen wasn't home yet.

"Aiden said they're having basketball tryouts today," came Ashley's voice behind me as I pushed open the door. So that was a bit creepy.

"How did you know I wanted to know where he was?" I asked her but she just shrugged. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed us both a juice before heading in the dining room to start planning. I sat down next to Ashley at the dining room table. She pulled her chair in closer to the table, and ultimately closer to me too. Our knees were touching and I really couldn't concentrate on anything except for the fact that she was touching me.

"Ok so we should outline a basic plot right?" she asked.

"And we just have to make sure it has a basic theme of forbidden love. So what should the couple's names be? We need a boy and a girl," I started to take control.

"Wait what? Who says it has to be a boy and girl?" she asked leaning away from the table.

"Um," Ok so not very articulate but I really didn't have an answer for her. She continued to look at me unexpectedly but I just shrugged, "You're right. Ok so we just need names of two lovers."

"How about Alexis and Jolie?" she asked. I looked questioningly at her, "They just stuck out in my mind."

"Fine with me," Ok so two girls having a forbidden love. We could definitely work with this.

"So obviously we can make this deal with a social issue as well as the forbidden love. They meet, have a connection and start a romance but one isn't ready to show the world yet. Good so far?" she asked.

"Yeah and we need a conflict, so maybe they could get caught by a parent or friend and it forces them to be separated," she nodded scribbling furiously onto the paper, outlining our story.

"Should it be a happily ever after story or not?" she asked looking up from the paper. I thought about the question. Most likely everyone would have a happy ending, it's just the norm. But dealing with our characters and obviously them being both girls poses more issues. It might have a stronger impact with an unhappy ending, but I don't want to seem depressing. This is a hard question. I looked up at Ashley and saw her trademark smirk. Her soft chocolate eyes captivated mine and I realized I was staring. I cleared my throat, "Well, honestly it could go both ways. What do you think?"

"I think it would be better with them being separated, but with a chance of hope," she said not breaking eye contact. I felt the atmosphere in the room change as I nodded but she didn't write anything down, she just continued to stare at me and me at her. I watched her lick her lips and I gulped. I couldn't tell if I was breathing or not as I felt my body lean forward slightly. Ashley looked surprised for half a second before she too, started to lean in. She placed her arm on the back of my chair to support herself and I felt the heat from her being so close. I was just about to kiss her when I heard the front door open and I jumped backwards.

"Spence? Glen?" I heard my father's voice from the foyer. Why did he have to have such bad timing? I was so close.

"Hey Spence, and?" he asked as he came in to find Ashley and I sitting awkwardly together at the dining room table.

"Um, Ashley Mr. Carlin," she said shaking his hand. She looked slightly flustered but I couldn't really read her expression.

"We were just working on an English project," I said to my Dad and he just nodded.

"I'm going to start dinner Spence, will you be joining us Ashley?" he asked turning to her.

"I actually should be heading home, thank you though," she said packing her bags. Disappointment swept over me as she stood.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I followed her to the door. She turned and nodded but gave me a nose-crinkling smile. I grinned back knowing things were ok between us.

"Well, we should hang again or something," I suggested not so subtly. I felt a blush creep up on my face and the back of my neck. What is it with this girl that makes me so nervous?

"Well, I wasn't doing anything tomorrow, we can hang. Maybe we can go play a game of laser tag? I can show you some pointers because we both know that last win was total luck," she said cockily.

"You're insane. We won fair and square," I said pride creeping into my voice. My team is one of the best and everyone should know that.

"We'll see about that," she said grinning, "I'll pick you up around 10 tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah and then I'll show you how it's done in the arena," I said. She just laughed and waved goodbye as she climbed into her car. I watched as she pulled out of my driveway and I felt myself become giddy for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_Ok so this was so much longer when I wrote it out. I don't get it. Ugh. Anyway, here's another chapter! Review it please! And I'm sorry in advance for drawing out the relationship. _

Chapter 8

I pressed my back up against the wall waiting for my breathing to even out. I haven't played one on one since before Glen and I started the team. I had forgotten how much you needed to concentrate. When it's one on one no one has your back and it's quieter, making it easier for someone to sneak up on you. I hunched over to keep myself obscure and started to cautiously walk through the arena.

"You really should learn to watch your back," Ashley said as my vest lit up. Darn. I stood up straight and turned to face her. She grinned as she walked up to me.

"I mean, honestly, you make this almost easy," she said with a teasing tone.

"You better watch it. I'll get you back," I said chuckling.

"I'd like to see you try," she said challengingly with a wink. She lightly poked me in my ribs and I jumped back slightly.

"Spencer Carlin are you ticklish?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"W-what? No!" I said trying to back up but Ashley's hands found my sides before I could get away causing me to double over and land on the floor in a fit of giggles. I am so ticklish it's not even funny, so of course she's taking advantage of that.

"Ashley - stop! Please!" I forced out between fits of laughter. I was laughing so hard I could feel my stomach muscles tightening. She continued to laugh as she poked my stomach, while ending up on top of me. She stopped for a minute and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were so light and coco colored and I could see them perfectly even in the darkness of the arena.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she whispered brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I bit my bottom lip lightly out of nervousness. I can't believe this happened again. I have no idea why she causes me to feel this way. We looked at each other for what felt like hours.

"You know that was a corny thing to say right?" I asked breaking the silence but she didn't answer me. Instead she lowered her head slightly. I'm almost positive she can feel my rapid heartbeat through my chest. I almost lifted my head up to kiss her when the lights popped on signaling the end of the round. Ashley looked surprised but I couldn't blame her, I was lost in our moment too.

"Time's up. Please exit the arena," sounded and we slowly stood up. I looked at Ashley but she just headed out of the arena to remove our vests. I followed her unsure of what to do. That was the second time we had almost kissed and the second time we had been interrupted. I just want to know what she's thinking. I unclasped my vest in the front and started to take it off over my head.

"So are you guys going to enter the Laser Tag tournament?" she asked breaking the silence. It was a cross between uncomfortable and comfortable silence but I was still happy she decided to talk again.

"Hell yeah," I said. Probably just a bit too excited there. Great make yourself a total nerd Spence. But she just laughed as we walked into the lobby, "We should definitely play each other again, it's great practice." I nodded along. Hopefully it'll be one on one again.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, you want to get the scorecard? See who was better," she said.

"We both know I was better," I said chuckling.

"We'll see," she said sticking out her tongue at me before laughing and heading towards the bathrooms. I walked over to the counter and Stacey looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Spence!" she said, "No team today?"

"Nope, I was actually practicing with someone one on one," I said, "Makes it much harder," I finished with a chuckle.

"Well I'm sure you were amazing," she said her hand brushing my arm, "You're amazing. I've seen you play before and you get so into it. It's great that you have such passion." I smiled as I felt Ashley come up next to me. She had her lips pursed as she looked at Stacey's hand on mine.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked tersely.

"No, I was just talking to Stacey," I said unsure. I don't know why she's so closed off all of a sudden.

"Oh well, let's get the scorecard and go. We don't want to take her away from her job," she said bringing her eyes to Stacey's.

"Oh I don't mind, I love talking to Spence," Stacey said meeting Ashley's gaze. She handed me the scorecard but their gazes never broke. You know that saying "you could cut the tension with a knife"? Well I never really understood it that much but I think if the person who came up with the expression were here they would replace knife with something really dull. Or smaller. Like a pin or a really dull...something. Whatever you get the picture, it was tense.

"Come on Ash, let's go. I'll see you around Stacey," I said lightly tugging on Ashley's sleeve. Stacey turned to me and smiled saying, "Bye Spence. See you soon!" Ashley just turned and walked out of the building and I followed.

"So...Want to know the scores?" I asked referring to the still folded scorecard in my hand.

"Are you two dating?" she asked completely ignoring my question. Well that caught me off guard.

"Wh-what? No!" I said. Stacey and I are just friends, I only ever see her here, why would she think that?

"You do know she was flirting with you right?" she asked searching my face. What? That can't be right. Stacey is just friendly to everyone. Except for Glen when he hits on her. But we're just friends. Then again she's always complimenting me and lightly touching me, "Oh my God! She's been flirting with me!?" Ashley stared at me as I connected the pieces before bursting out in laughter. I tried to brush it off and be calm and collected, but I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Wow Spencer," she said. I just shook my head looking away in embarrassment. I can't believe I never noticed Stacey was flirting with me. Huh. Ashley looked at me suddenly before asking, "You're not seeing anyone though are you?"

"Nope. Single Spencer. That's me," perhaps I should stop being such a dork. She grinned and then it was back to normal again.

"So you want to hang out tomorrow? We can come here again and practice? Or something else?" she suggested as we headed to her very nice Porsche. I was just about to say yes when I remembered I had plans for tomorrow.

"Actually, I have my friend Chelsea's art show tomorrow," I said.

"Oh," she replied.

"But why don't you come too? I'm sure other people from school and her art classes will be there too. We can go together," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," she said grinning and putting the car in gear. I'm actually hoping it'll sound more like a date.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_So a couple things. I started this chapter and was like eh, and then I was like ok this is getting better and then went back to eh. So I am literally on the line with this one. Also sorry I hit a block with writing due to the fact I've been on a Fuffy kick. 3 _

_01Shane01 you are amazing! And you helped me so much, thanks!  
_

Chapter 9

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a denim skirt and a polo shirt on, opened up at the top. My mom said it keeps me from looking like I'm suffocating, which is always a good thing. My hair was pulled back slightly but still down and straightened.

"Spence you ready?" came my brother's voice from the hallway, "I'm meeting Kyla there!" he said as I opened the door.

"Come on lover boy," I said dragging Glen down the stairs, "Bye Mom!" I yelled as Glen and I hopped into the car. The ride to the art studio was mostly quiet as Glen drove and we listened to the radio. I noticed Glen seemed distracted and his grip on the steering wheel was slightly tighter than normal. He must like Kyla a lot if he's this nervous. I would've said something except I had my own butterflies to worry about. Ashley keeps making me feel things I've never felt before and the fact that we've been hanging out lately just makes me like her more. We pulled into the parking lot of the studio and we both got out of the car and followed a group of people to the door. Glen was going to meet Kyla here so I walked in to find Chelsea; I figured Ashley would find me when she arrived. I saw Chelsea standing nervously off to the side watching as people went back and forth from her work. Sean was at the food table refilling his plate.

"Hey girl," I said coming up to her and pulling her into a hug, "This is amazing!"

"Spencer! Thank God you came," she said relief flooding her voice, "You look amazing by the way."

"Oh? Thanks, I didn't want to be overdressed but..." I said. I looked around as people stared in awe of Chelsea's work. I just grinned, I can't believe she would ever think people would hate her work; it's amazing.

"Where's Glen?" she asked drawing my attention back to her.

"Oh he's outside waiting for Kyla," I said thinking of Ashley arriving soon. Chelsea seemed to know where my head went because she smirked and nudged me, "Waiting for someone?" Her eyebrow went up inquisitively.

"W-What? ... Well Ashley was going to meet me here and we were going to hang for a bit," I tried to say nonchalantly but apparently it didn't come off that way.

"Wow girl, you so like her. You absolutely suck at cool and collected by the way," she said laughing. I felt a blush come because she is so right. I just can't help the excitement I feel when I think about her. Chelsea looks up suddenly and grins.

"Uh, Hey," came a voice from next to me and I turn to see Ashley. She looks amazing in her semi casual black dress. It cut off mid-thigh and I got the chance to look at her amazing toned legs.

"Hey," I reply looking up at her. She smiles at me and I feel my heart stop for a good minute. I think we would've stayed staring at each other for a while if it hadn't been for Sean coming back and saying, "Hey what's up?" knocking us out of our trance.

"Aren't you that laser tag girl?" he asked earning a look from Chelsea.

"Yeah, that's me," Ashley answered chuckling.

"Huh, cool," he said before he and Chelsea headed off to look at some other paintings, leaving Ashley and me together. Neither of us looked at each other and I could feel the uncertainness in the atmosphere.

"So you, want to look around?" she asked and I nodded and we headed around the displays.

"You look nice," I said not being able to force out the words "incredibly hot."

"Thanks, you look amazing," damn her. Needing to top me in the compliment category and she goes and makes me blush. Again. I should just wear a paper bag over my head. It'll save me from people thinking I'm drunk all the time or that I'm about to have a heart attack. I swear my blush is now almost a permanent fixture. But I guess I don't mind so much when Ashley is the one making me blush. We walked around coming up to Chelsea's latest painting that her teacher wanted her to submit.

"Wow," breathed Ashley, "it's really such a beautiful piece."

"Yeah." She turned to face me, "You're beautiful too," she said taking a step closer and I didn't back away. She cupped my cheek with one of her hands, before suddenly looking around quickly.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure nothing would mess this up again," she replied smirking before leaning in slightly and brushing her lips against mine. I felt my chest swell until I figured it would burst and I threw my arms around her deepening the kiss. Ashley stepped back but not so much that we weren't touching.

"Well that was fun," she said laughing, "As much as I would like to continue that, I don't really think an audience is the best thing." Ok so I may have gotten a little bit overexcited at the kiss. But I've been waiting for a while now. And it was amazing. I swear I'm seeing stars. I just nodded at Ashley who smiled and then we walked off to look at more displays for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_An update! AHH! Ok so I feel like it's been a while, right? It's just been hectic. Finals have started and I might not update again until they are over. Also I was going to update last weekend but I went away to an amusement park. Oh and all my stuff was stolen there. But whatever...I replaced my phone and iPod already. Let me know what you think about the chapter. I love feedback so please review!_

Chapter 10

I quickly ducked down behind a wall as I heard my brother run past me. I silently crawled around the wall and stood up pressing my back against the wall. I looked left to right making sure Glen wasn't around before walking off again.

I thought back to the last time I was here. With Ashley. I hadn't really spoken to her about the kiss. We hung out some more that night but then Chelsea came over with Sean and so did Glen and Kyla, making it hard for us to talk. Soon after Kyla and Ashley left. I feel really confused. Like, I honestly don't know what to do. She kissed me. _She_ kissed me. I kissed a girl...and I liked it. Ok sorry, that was just reflex. That phrase is now like "Who you gonna call?" Never useable. But, anyway, I've never been in this situation before. Duh. I've never kissed a girl before. This shouldn't be different, than a boy. But then again I don't have to deal with what people think if I go date a boy. My Mother would flip. Her perfect Catholic family order...thrown out of order. Why do I feel like this? Why do I even like her? I don't. I have now decided it was just hormones. Yes. I was confused and curious, that has to be it.

Face it Spence, you like Ashley. No I don't. Ok yes I do. Why the hell am I talking to myself? This is making me insane. And let's not forget the fact that I don't even know where Ashley and I stand. Whether she just kissed me and it's over or are there strings now? I could talk to Chelsea, because she's the only one that knows how I feel and thank God for her. She's been so supportive. But she doesn't really know what I'm feeling. Who can I talk to, other than Ashley? And I kind of rule her out considering she's the one that is making me so confused.

You know what? I don't care. If liking a girl is wrong, then I'm just going to violate every rule in the book. Who gets to control how I feel? Yeah! Ok, so I've boosted my spirits for a bit.

I look down as the lights on my vest go out. Darn, maybe I should pay more attention instead of worrying about my personal life during laser tag.

"Hey Spence, what's going on? This isn't even hard for me!" laughed my brother as he turned around a wall. Oh there's no way I'm letting Glen win! For the rest of the playful match I focused on keeping my score up. If there is one thing I've noticed it's that since Ashley has been around I find that it's harder to focus and my laser game suffers. It shouldn't suffer because she confuses me. The nerve.

"So Glen, you and Kyla are becoming sort of serious huh?" I ask my brother as we walk into the main lobby and over to the counter to get our score cards.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean she's really cool and I really like her," he said bashfully. I laughed, "Aww, Glen likes someone!"

"Shut up Spence," he said with fake anger with a smile, "Hey I'm thirsty, you want a water bottle?"

"Sure," I said as he walks off to buy something. Stacey comes back with my printed scorecard and smiled. I suddenly realized that Stacey might like me. My brother just left me here with her. What do I do? Do I say anything? Why can't I be oblivious like before?

"So where's your girlfriend Spence?" she asked curiously. I noticed she had no tone of malice in her voice so I assumed she meant well.

"Who?" I asked.

"Umm, brunette gave me an evil death stare last time you were here," she said smiling. Oh, Ashley. Right.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend," I said.

"Huh, you guys just seemed close," she said. I thought about it. Had Ashley been really jealous?

"Oh no...We're not. I mean she kissed me but..." I just trailed off unsure of where to take the conversation. Stacey looked at me and tilted her head for a moment.

"You know Spence, if you ever want to hang out and talk we can. I mean outside of a laser tag arena," she laughed, "I don't want to assume anything but it just seems like you've got a lot on your plate. And if it's about what I think it is, I can help...we can just talk," she said. Having someone to talk to about this would be great. Stacey basically just told me she was gay, so she has to know what I'm feeling right?

"Yeah, actually that would be helpful...actually it would be great," I said, "What's your number? So we can get together," I asked and she took my phone and put it in.

"Maybe next weekend?" she asked and I nodded.

"Hey Spence you ready?" I heard my brother yell from the door after finishing one of the videogames that the arcade in the lobby.

"Yeah. Hey whatever happened to my water?" I asked and he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. He can be so annoying sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So first off, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Good news though I'm almost done with finals! So I hope this chapter is ok. I kind of hit a block and had trouble writing it. I'm hoping I can update again soon. I'm just having some trouble with this story and I really want to know what you guys think of this one, because I need to know if it's just me criticizing my writing or if you think it's crummy too._

_Also kind of unrelated but I write a lot of reviews for my school newspaper and I started a blog that I'm gonna post them on. It would mean a lot if any of you checked it out and commented. .com And if you like it or have any suggestions of something I should review you can e-mail it to me at . Please check it out!  
_

Chapter 11

I glanced at the clock. 10:45. Stacey had called about a half hour ago asking if I wanted to meet her for coffee around 3ish. It wasn't until right now that I realized I had made plans with Ashley to work on our project later.

"Crap," I muttered to myself as I grabbed my cell and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I hear mumbled through the phone. I probably woke her up. Crap, what if she's cranky? Ok, that so doesn't matter.

"Hey Ash…it's Spencer," I said. I almost said Spence, but it felt weird to use nicknames, especially after this week. After the kiss and my talk with Stacey at the arena, I didn't really know what to do. And I didn't ignore Ashley, per say. I just made sure that we weren't alone together. We ate lunch together with everyone. We worked on our project a bit in school, but never back at home.

I just wanted to talk to Stacey some more. Get my head sorted before I threw myself at Ashley again. That's fair right? Right. Ok then.

"Oh hey, what's up?" she asked sounding slightly more awake.

"Ok so I was wondering if I could come over around noon-ish?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem, see you then," she said. I said bye and hung up. Well that went well.

I arrived at Ashley's house via Glen and stared. He just smirked at my shocked face, "Yeah I felt like that the first time I picked up Kyla," he said. I got out of the car and hesitantly walked to the front door. I knocked and waited. Hmm, I wonder if they have a butler. It would make me laugh if he opened the door. I stood chuckling to myself when the door opened.

"Hey come in Spencer," Kyla said to me looking behind me, probably for Glen, before shutting the door.

"Uh hey," I said nervously.

"Ashley will be down in a minute, she finally got out of bed like 5 minutes ago," Kyla said chuckling. She led me into the living room and sat down smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, not rudely but curiously.

"You kissed my sister," she said laughing as I once again ducked my head to cover my blush. Ashley told her? Not that I'm mad or anything, I just don't want it to get back to my brother. Not yet. I don't want to have to deal with him before I even know what's going on in my life.

"Uh…" what do I say to that? I don't know so I just half nodded. Ashley came in, "Hey," she said, "You want to work in my room?" I nodded and followed her ignoring Kyla as she made smacking noises with her lips.

"Shut up Ky, your one to talk, Little Miss-Make - out – on – the – couch – where- people – can – walk – in – on – you," she said and Kyla "hmphed." Ashley led me up the stairs. Ew, pictures of Kyla and Glen dance in my head; and now I feel like I'm quoting that Christmas book.

We worked for a few minutes in silence before Ashley said, "So why did we need to do this earlier? Not that I mind, I just would've preferred that extra beauty sleep," she said winking at me and grinning cheekily. Beauty sleep? She so doesn't need it.

"Well, you remember Stacey? She kind of asked me to go get coffee," I said hesitantly; unsure of how she would react. The last time she was near Stacey she looked like she might attack her. I grinned to myself knowing she was jealous. Not that I wanted her to be, it was just nice to know she was jealous because she liked me.

"Oh," she said quietly. I looked away guiltily. But why was I feeling guilty? Ashley and I hadn't brought up the kiss in a week, and Stacey and I were friends before Ashley.

After a couple hours on our project we basically had it done and I left to go meet Stacey at the coffee shop in town. I walked into the coffee shop and saw Stacey sitting at a table and I quickly made my way over to her.

"Hey," she said as I sat down in the seat next to her. A waitress came over smiling and asked me what I wanted.

"A medium latte please?" I asked and she smiled and walked away, "Hope I didn't keep you waiting," I told Stacey.

"Nope," she said. I looked away. We both knew why we wanted to talk. At least I hope we do but how do I start the conversation? Stacey seemed to sense my hesitance and put her hand over mine. So I decided to just come out and say it, "You're gay right?" It must of come out blunter than expected because Stacey busted out laughing.

"Was I not obvious enough?" she asked grinning. I just chuckled.

"Well how were you sure?" I asked. I knew I liked Ashley; I felt things for her but were they true?

"Uh, I think the wanting to have sex with girls and gagging at the thought of sex with a guy, might've been a clue. But really…it's just something you feel. You know? It's who you are,"

"Yeah I guess," I said. Stacey just gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah," I said looking at Stacey. I saw her eyes darken as she looked at me and she leaned in slightly. I was frozen, similarly as to when Ashley leaned in. But I had no idea what to do, and before I could think of anything her lips were on mine. What do I do? Unlike my kiss with Ashley, I couldn't seem to shut off my brain kissing Stacey, with Ashley I just felt, reacted. I felt her tongue graze my lips and I flew backwards. Possibly a bit too much because I feel backwards out of my chair.

"Spence?" I heard Stacey ask and I looked around at the people staring at me in curiosity.

"Right, that wasn't embarrassing. Sorry," I mumbled to her sitting back down. She just nodded, "it's fine. I should be saying sorry I didn't mean to put you in that position."

"It's fine…but I just, I mean, I like Ashley. And having one crush is already too much for me I don't know how I would handle two," I said trying to explain myself.

"Spence, I knew that. I honestly just got caught up. Friends right?" she asked.

"Right," I said grinning. Well even though kissing Stacey caught me off guard, it definitely cleared one thing up for me. I didn't feel a spark like I had with Ashley. And I most definitely wanted to see where that spark would take me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: **_So I was very inspired to write again. And I had the beginning of this chapter for like 3 days but I had trouble ending it. Also I had a dream I met Bridget McManus, It was great...and then I woke up. Review please!!!_

Chapter 12

I hopped out of my brother's car and watched as he walked over to the stairs, where Kyla was waiting. He gave her a peck on the lips and laced their fingers together heading to class. I smiled as I watched them walk ahead of me. Even though I didn't know Kyla all that well, I could tell when we were all together that she was good for Glen. As I watched them I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. As I watched them I knew I wanted something like that. And I knew I had to see if going after Ashley might give me something like that.

I walked towards my locker and I felt someone fall into step next to me. I grinned as I turned and saw her brunette curls bouncing as she walked next to me.

"Hey," she said leaning against the lockers as I entered my combination.

"Hey," I said opening my locker.

"So how did your date go?" she asked blandly, almost bitterly. I laughed at her scowl.

"It wasn't a date and it went pretty well," I said.

"Well did she pay?" Ashley asked. She was cute when jealous, and very bad at hiding it.

"Nope…but she did kiss me," I said. I had to just get that out there, so it wasn't like I was hiding anything. I didn't want that kiss to blow up in my face later. I couldn't help but laugh at Ashley's face. It was priceless. I thought her eyes were going to bug out.

"What!" she yelled gaining a few stares.

"Yeah well…you seem jealous?" I quirked an eyebrow and she looked at me questioningly.

"Maybe," she answered giving me a thousand watt smile. We stood like that for a few seconds, just looking and smiling at each other, before being interrupted.

"Well if it isn't the lonely lesbian," came Sherry's voice as I turned and looked at her sneering at Ashley.

"Shut up Sherry," I said. Honestly, the girl thinks she's the coolest thing since sliced bread. And I can't believe I just said that, I'm turning into my mother. What can she do? She can move in rhythm to a song and wave her arms around like it's a real talent. It's not all that great of a skill. I can snipe people in a dark room with a laser. That's a much better skill and way more useful.

"What are you her protector?" she asked. One of her little minion clones behind her spoke up, "Maybe it's her girlfriend." I almost cringed at her squeaky, high-pitched voice. Apparently it hurt Ashley too because she actually took a step back. Sherry looked as if Christmas had come early as she looked back and forth between Ashley and me. She busted out laughing and walked away. I stared in confusion after them before turning to Ashley who had the same look on her face. We made eye contact and busted out laughing before heading to class.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw everyone sitting at our table. I sat down next to Ashley, making sure that our legs were touching and she looked up at me in surprise. I ignored it and just kept my leg there but I couldn't ignore the smirk that appeared on her face before she turned back to the conversation. For a couple minutes I sat there listening to my friends talk before I felt a hand on my knee gently drawing patterns on my leg.

"So do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked her quietly as she turned to me. She smiled, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"A movie?" I suggested and she nodded and smiled.

The rest of the day I went through my classes with a giddy smile on my face. I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't really care. When I got home I rushed upstairs. It may not be an official date but I wanted to look good. I settled on dressy casual, in a thigh length skirt and a casual t-shirt. I had my hair down and curled lying on my shoulders.

I ran down the stairs when I heard the doorbell rang and threw the door open. Ashley looked so good in her skinny jeans and casual t-shirt. Her hair was straightened and all I wanted to do was run my hands through it.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand and walked to her car. The ride to the movie theater was casual and fun. There weren't any awkward silences, but I don't think silence would've been awkward anyway.

I couldn't really tell you what movie we were watching, when we showed up I found out Ashley had pre-ordered tickets. I was angry that she wouldn't let me pay so I bought her a soda. But the real problem here is the fact I can't concentrate on the movie because about five minutes in she took a hold of my hand. I was holding hands with Ashley in a movie theater. The only thing I was focusing on was the fact that my heart was beating ferociously in my chest and that I really, really hoped my palms weren't sweaty. How awkward would that be? But since she hasn't let go yet, I'm guessing their fine.

Her hands are so soft. And her thumb started to move in circles on my hand causing tingles on my skin. Can you really blame me for only paying attention to her, instead of the movie?

"So did you mind that I picked the movie? I just wanted to treat you," she said shyly as she drove me home.

"Not at all," I said smiling.

"So what did you think?" she asked. Huh?

"What?" I asked.

"About the movie?" she laughed. Her voice was beautiful, and for a second I forgot again that she asked me a question.

"Oh…" It probably would've helped if I had watched the movie, "It was good." There just settle with a general adjective.

"Mhm," she said chuckling as she pulled into my driveway. I was slightly disappointed tonight had to end, I was having a great time with Ashley on our pseudo-date. She walked me to my door, and for a moment we stood there in silence. She shifted from foot to foot before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Seriously, I have to do everything don't I?

"Ash," I said grabbing her wrist. She turned to look at me questioning and I simply pulled her into a kiss. I felt her hands find there way into my hair and I smiled into the kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. We pulled apart slowly and she grinned slowly at me.

"Night Spencer," she said before walking to her car. I went to bed with a smile that night that didn't go away, even as I slept.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So an update...it's been a while. I kind of forgot about the story and lost some intrest, then I haven't had any time this summer at all. But I really wanted to try and update...except this update is incredibly sucky and short. Like pathetic short. There was more to the chapter but I don't have my outline so most likely the second half of this chapter and the next will be combined. And I'll try to update before I have to go away again._

Chapter 13

I ran outside at the sound of Ashley honking the car horn.

"I've got a ride," I yelled before shutting the door and walking to her car.

"Hey," she said giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled as she pulled back and backed out of my driveway. The car ride was comfortable together until we pulled up to the school. I felt my chest tighten in uncertainty. What to do? Do we hold hands? Are we a couple? Ashley seemed to sense the tension as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. We got out of the car and she walked around the vehicle to walk beside my. As our arms were swinging they brushed past each other a few times. I gently took her hand in mine and smiled to myself when she didn't pull away. She started tracing lines in my hand and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh just checking your life lines. I want to make sure you'll be around for a while," she said smirking as we walked toward my locker. I suddenly felt myself pushed hard. I collided into Ashley knocking us over into the side of the lockers.

"Move it dyke," came the harsh voice of Sherry, "you disgusting filth," she sneered with another shove to my shoulder. Her cronies just snickered behind her. Ashley let go of my hand quickly and shoved Sherry backwards. Hard. She fell into her friends behind her who helped her stand up and she came right back at Ashley with a slap across the face. The next thing I knew Ashley was on top of Sherry trying to hit her and I was attempting to pull them apart.

"Ash, it's not worth it come on," I pleaded. But it was no use, because at that moment our principal decided to come down the hallway.

"You three, my office now," he said sternly. Oh crap this can't be good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So here is another update. Again I apologize for the wait and the shortness of the last chapter. Hopefully I still have readers... Anyway, I promised a longer chapter and I hope this is okay. Please review!_

Chapter 14

I stood awkwardly on my front stoop as my mother shoved her key into into the front door. She hasn't spoken a word to me sinceshe picked me up from the principal's office at school. Ashley, Sherry and I were all sentenced to one days detention for "Violent Behavior and Fighting." I don't see how I ended up suspended considering I was trying to break up the fight, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

I knew the second my Mom walked into the office that things weren't going to go over well. She was still in her doctor's coat when she walked into the building. One look her way and I knew it would not be pretty when we got home. My mom came in putting on the act she does for everyone: the Picture Perfect Mom with a family with no troubles. But I know the second we get away, her real feelings and personality will come out. I guess I understand why she does it; she doesn't want a bunch of people in her buisness but sometimes it seems as though she is being fake and it annoys me.

I walk into the house and into the kitchen to sit at the table. I have a sinking feeling that this isn't going to be a quick conversation.

"Spencer? What are you doing home so early?" my dad asked in confusion as I plopped in a chair.

"I'll tell you why. Your daughter decided to get into a fight today," came the stern voice of my mother as she followed me into the kitchen. My Dad, who of course had an apron and oven mitts on, put down the spoon he was holding only to look at me in shock. I gave him a sheepish look. Honestly I really don't know how to respond to that in any way.

"What happened?" my dad asked not bothering to hide the surprise in is voice.

"They're calling it a gay hate crime," my mother butted in before I could speak, "Honestly Spencer, why were you involved in that?" she asked turning to me.

"Mom, it's not even that big of a deal. It wasn't even our fault. Sherry provoked us and Ashley was just standing up for us," I tried explaining.

"Why were you even involved in this Spencer?" my mom asked.

"Ashley is my friend," and so much more. But now is so not the time to drop that bomb.

"I don't like the idea of you hanging out with this girl, Spencer. She sees like bad news," my mom said. I stared at her unbelievingly.

"Mom!" I complained looking at my dad for some backup, "How can you say that? You've never even met her! Is this because she's gay?" I asked not truly wanting to know the answer.

"It's because she's bad influence!" my mother responded her voice raising.

"You don't know anything about her!" I shouted. How could she say this without even meeting Ashley? Ashley was protecting me during that fight and my mom immediately hears the word "gay" and can't even bear to hear the facts.

"Well I think I know enough after this little incident," my mother explained cooly. I glared at her in anger before turning on my heel and running up the stairs to my room. As I was climbing the stairs I heard my Dad trying to reason with my mom. I can't believe she would even try to act like she knows all the facts.

I honestly can't even describe how angry I am at her right now. I can feel my entire body flush with heat as my bedroom door slams shut. I stare at my bed not really being able to sit down on it because I felt restless from the anger. How can she judge someone before meeting them? UGH! I threw myself facedown on my bed. I stayed like that for a moment before I smacked my bed as hard as I could. I looked at my hand, thinking how stupid I was for punching my bed, then proceeded to do it again a few times. I felt myself calm down and I shut my eyes from exhaustion the day.

* * *

When I arrived at school after my suspension it was a great relief. My mom had made sure to wake me up early to complete a list of chores she left, so I would "do something useful" on my suspension. Then she came home and I got another lecture about my "friends" (aka Ashley) and "influences." I couldn't really take much more. I walked down the halls when I heard someone yell my name. I turned to find Ashley running to catch up with me, "Hey, how'd everything go?" she asked.

"Oh you know, my mom threw a fit. There was anger and yelling. And here I am," I replied. She gave me a pout of sympathy and I smiled. No matter how annoying she was when we first met, I find myself loving every moment we spend together. Wow I'm such a sap, but I can't help it. Ashley smiled back and me and leaned in. I admit that I love whatever it is we have together, but in that moment I froze up.

I'm not ready for this. The last time we showed any affection it resulted in our suspension. What would my mom think? Why do I care, just stop and kiss her! But I do care. So I turned my head.

"What's the matter Spence?" she asked pulling back after her kiss being rebuffed.

"Not here Ashley," I said turning away, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What's going on?" she asked her eyebrows creasing together in confusion. How do I explain that I'm scared out of my mind of this, of us?

"I can't do this. We can't do this. Not after what happened, if my Mom finds out I'm so dead. I'm just dealing with a lot Ash," I said. I could immediately tell this conversation was going to take a nasty turn.

"Why not Spencer? Is this because of what happened? Because that was _nothing_," she said staring me in the eye, "we can get through this," she brought her hand up to stroke my face but once again I moved away. I saw the hurt in her eyes as they filled. I didn't want to hurt her, I just needed time to think. God, why is this so hard? Why is it so confusing? I thought I had everything figured out. Liking someone shouldn't be this much trouble. Her facial expression hardened to keep me from seeing her cry.

"Maybe we should just cool it for a while, at least around school and stuff," I suggested.

"What? So people don't see us together? I'm not ashamed of who I am or who I like Spencer," she said with a hardened voice. It was no longer playful or husky, but it had a note of finality to it. This is not how I wanted this to turn out, I didn't want us to fight. I just wanted to calm the PDA. At least until everything cooled down, or I could confront my mom.

"I'm not...ashamed," I said weakly, and she laughed bitterly. We stood there for a few moments in silence before she broke it quietly asking, "so what now?"

"I think, maybe, we should take a break," I replied even though it hurt me to do so. However short of a time I had spent with Ashley so far, it had created a bond. This is stupid. Why the hell did I do this? Why am I so stupid? Ashley turned to walk away but stopped and turned back around.

"It's who you are Spencer," she whispered. I didn't reply, or look at her. She turned back around and started to mold into the crowded hallway. I felt my eyes prick and I rushed to the nearest bathroom to avoid questions about my tears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN:**_ Look an update! I had planned on getting this one up on Tuesday, but my aunt surprised me with a trip for my birthday! So I was away for a couple days. And I realize that I haven't had laser tag in a while, but I have to work through this first. I think the chapter after next they will be playing again.  
_

_ Reviews make me happy...so please review!  
_

Chapter 15

It has been one week since I spoken to Ashley, or fought with her. Friday to Friday. One incredibly terrible, long week.

Friday: I didn't see Ashley again after our fight. Saturday: I went to the arena in hopes of her being there but she wasn't so I went home without playing. Sunday: Was family day, but after Church I spent the day in my room staring at my cellphone hoping she would call. Monday: I saw Ashley at lunch but she sat with Aiden and Madison, breaking up our newly formed group lunch table back to what it was before we met and leaving me as the third wheel to Sean and Chelsea, once again. Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday: All the same, Ashley barely looked at me and only spoke the bare minimum when we had to go over notes for our English project, and that would be it no matter how many times I tried to talk to her. Friday: Today I didn't even try to talk to her, knowing that there wouldn't be much difference. I need to do something to apologize, but I have no idea what. I hope I can work things out with her, or at least get on speaking terms because we have to give our English presentation on Monday.

It's official, I am very stupid. Why was I so stupid? All out of fear. I walked out to the parking lot and to my brother's car. He had been graciously driving me home between his now busy schedule of school and basketball practice. Surprisingly he didn't argue to much, knowing how upset I was from my falling out with Ashley. He wasn't here yet so I leaned against the side of the car while I waited. I have no idea how to approach Ashley. All this week, I haven't been able to get her off my mind, and her face when she walked away. I ran into the bathroom and skipped my next class that day trying to pull myself together. I instantly regretted what I had done, but I had no way of fixing it. And to make matters worse, I totally agree with Ashley. She shouldn't have anything to do with me after what I did. I'm a horrible person. A horrible person, who deserves to be miserable after what I did.

"Hey Spence," Glen said unlocking the car and breaking me from my thoughts. I mumbled and "hello" and climbed into the passenger seat. The drive home was silent as the radio played softly. I stared out my window as LA zipped by me.

"So Spence, I know you haven't been in the best moods this week with the fight and all, but do you think maybe you'll be ok later?" Glen asked pulling into the driveway.

"Why?"

"Well I'm having Kyla over for dinner to meet Mom and Dad," he said. I nodded and got out of the car. I can't believe how serious Glen is being with Kyla, having her over is a big step and he hardly has his girlfriends over. He must really like her. And from the few times I ate lunch with them I can totally see why. Kyla is obviously hot, but smart and funny as well. Not as outgoing as her sister, but still able to meet new people and get them to like her. She would definitely go over well with Mom and Dad. It sucks, you know? If I even wanted to bring Ashley over as more than a friend, my Mom would flip out. I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at my brother right now. But, it's not his fault.

* * *

The doorbell rings and I know Glen is still in the bathroom finishing his shower so I run downstairs to open the door, so Kyla isn't forced with parental questioning before necessary.

"Hey Kyla," I said to her as she stepped inside the house.

"Hey Spencer," she said. We stood there in awkward silence as we both ignored the 800 pound elephant in the room. I didn't know what to say, or how Kyla even felt about what happened with Ashley. She probably hates me, just like her sister.

"So...uh," well this is going nicely so far. Maybe I should've let my mom answer the door, there would be less awkward silence.

"How is Ashley," I asked quietly not looking at Kyla.

"She's ok, you know? Better," she said but there was no bitterness just a slight hint of disappointment. It made me feel a little better knowing she doesn't hate me, now if I could make it up to Ashley.

"You know, she doesn't hate you," Kyla whispered. Those six words, everything I've been wanting to hear for a week, finally given to me. Those six words caused my head to shoot up and stare at Kyla with what I am pretty sure was complete hope on my face. She just gave me a slight nod, but before we can continue Glen came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Ky," he said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and intertwined their hands, "ready to eat?"

"Yup," she smiled at him and followed him into our dining room and I could hear introductions being made.

The entire dinner consisted on my parents question Kyla, her answering politely and Glen being embarrassed everytime they ask another question. "How do you like school?," "Do you have any siblings?," "Where do you plan on going to college?," "What are your grades like?," "What do you want to major in?" I didn't mind listening to the endless questions though, because I had heard the best news I could've heard from Kyla. Ashley doesn't hate me.

I spent the rest of dinner thinking about Monday. Our project presentation, and maybe I can get her to talk to me. I just want to fix things.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_So I really wanted this updated last week, but with my birthday, preseason and school starting it got to be too hectic. I combined to chapters in one though, to give you guys a longer update...hopefully this makes up for the wait. _

_My friend recently found out about this account and read all my stories, having never seen the show before. Her reviews made me laugh but in one she called Spencer and Ashley like Max and Fang from Maximum Ride. Which is a huge compliment from her...because she's a teeny bit obsessed. If you have read Maximum Ride I suggest you check out her story "Not for Forever" by purpl3go0s3._

_Please Review! It makes me want to keep writing!  
_

Chapter 16

I walked into English on Monday, not really knowing what to expect. For the rest of the weekend I couldn't help but think of Ashley. How could I make it up to her? Did she forgive me already? Probably not. But Kyla did say that she didn't hate me, right?

But did I break her heart? Okay, so we may not be in love but there was some definite likeage going on there. Ashley and I just clicked. We had only known each other for a few weeks but it still felt like so much longer.

I sat down next to her in our usual seats. For the first time in a week she turned to me with me initiating a conversation.

"Okay so I'm thinking we'll split the task of presenting. I can read the story and you can expand on the themes at the end," she said leaning towards me from her seat in the desk. I was taken by surprise from how close we were. I mean true, she was sitting at the desk next to mine and only leaning in to talk to me but that was the most she said to me in a week and I was taking it in. Her scent washed over me and I could smell the fruity deliciousness of her shampoo.

"Spencer?" she asked, when I didn't respond.

"Yeah sounds good," I responded with a smile, which she returned, making my heart leap in all directions.

"Spencer? Ashley? Are you ready to present?" our teacher asked. We nodded and stood to walk to the front of the room.

"Spencer and I decided to write a short story about forbidden love," Ashley said, "It's called A Soul's Desire." As she began talking about Jolie's first attraction to Alexis, I couldn't help but think of our meeting. I looked into the wave of classmates as they listened to Ashley, they all seemed intrigued but also surprised, like no one had anticipated our story taking the direction it did. Ashley began to describe the fear Jolie felt from her growing relationship with Alex and from was people thought of them together and I felt strangely weirded out from the similarities to my own relationship with Ashley. I found myself looking at her profile as she read to the class. Did she see the connections to us as well?

I watched her lips, as they moved, no longer listening to the story because I knew how it ended. Alexis' family ended up moving without them having reconciled. I didn't want that to happen with my relationship. If I sound strangely paranoid, you should try hearing a story that strangely parallels your life at the moment; especially if you helped write it and didn't see the similarities at the time. I won't let that become our ending.

I realized I was still staring at her when she finished, because she turned and made eye contact with me telling me to start presenting. I cleared my throat and started, "Right, well as you can see the theme of forbidden love is strongly represented in our story. First off, there is the most obvious example of the relationship between the two girls. Not uncommon in society, but also it is not considered a norm in our society. Then there is the view's of Jolie's family and friends," not unlike my own family, "she accepts their views as her own and leaves her relationship with Alex, to please others."

Oh crap. That's kind of what I did isn't it? My mother got to me and I gave up a relationship with Ashley. Something that made me feel really happy and loved.

"Well," I mumbled.

"What was that Spencer?" Ms. Jones asked. How could I care that much about people's opinion of me? I didn't answer her but I turned to look at Ashley who was staring at me with her eyes scrunched up in confusion at my abrupt halt to our presentation.

"Screw this," I said and grabbed Ashley pulling her into a kiss. My hands wrapped into her hair and she seemed frozen for a moment, as I kissed her. In the back of my min I acknowledged the gasps of a few classmates but I didn't care. I'm pretty sure I heard the distinct nasally voice of Sherry cough "dykes" but I didn't care. I pulled away from her and she seemed slightly dazed.

"Well…that was…thank you girls. You may take a seat," Ms Jones stuttered out.

We walked back to our seats with all eyes on us. There was a moment before chatters erupted through the class about what had just happened. I sat down just wishing I could talk to Ashley. I attempted to focus on Ms. Jones as she got the attention of the class again, but I couldn't. I had just kissed Ashley again. After a week of not speaking, I kissed her and I want to know what she's thinking.

A piece of paper landed on my desk and I looked down at the neatly folded piece of notebook paper. I unfolded it and read the message in neat, scribbled handwriting.

_What was that?_

_**That would be a kiss.**_

_I know but why?_ I looked over at her and she didn't look angry just confused. I wrote out my message and handed it back to her.

**_Because I couldn't help myself. Ash, I'm sorry._ **It was the simplest thing I could say, but I didn't know how to say it any better.

_Me too. _I looked over at her and she was giving me an award winning smiling and I just couldn't help but smile back.

For the rest of class I fidgeted in my seat waiting for the bell to ring, so I could actually talk to Ashley. When the bell finally did ring we got up and walked to the door of the classroom, two of the last people to leave. Not saying anything Ashley took my hand and laced our fingers as we walked down the hallway. She walked me to my next class and we passed Chelsea and Sean, who smiled at us. We also passed Kyla who laughed at our linked hands and gave me a smile and a thumb up. I blushed and looked away. We came to my class and Ashley squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Want to meet for lunch? We can talk," she said. I nodded. Lunch would be good, just to put everything behind us and start over. There was a moment where we stood there and she looked around, almost like our first date. I smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, which she returned. I already kissed her in front of our English class, it's not like I'm hiding anymore.

"Oh yay, the lonely dykes are back together. Now we don't have to worry about them hitting on us," came a voice next to us. Great Sherry. Again.

"Sorry to disappoint Sherry, but I don't go for dumb sluts. Especially when I hear they give out rashes to the entire basketball team," I replied without thinking. She stared at me in disbelief and the stormed off, with her followers stifling laughs.

I turned to Ashley and she was staring at me dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked innocently. She burst out laughing and said "I'll see you for lunch Spence."

At lunch we just talked about how I was scared and how Ashley was sorry for not understanding. But she really had no reason to be. Anyway that's behind us now and it's back to normal.

"Want to come inside and hang?" I asked as she pulled in my driveway having driven me home after school. She nodded and we went up to my room. Of course I had other ideas, rather than just hanging out, because well we just made up and I'm allowed to indulge in everything Ashley.

I sat on my bed after turning on my radio and Ashley joined me.

"I missed you," I whispered into her neck placing light kisses there. I heard her moan in the back of her throat and I positioned myself closer to her. I swung my legs over hers so I was straddling her and attacked her mouth. She fell backwards on my bed and I felt her hands go under the back of my shirt stroking my skin and sending shivers up my spine. Her tongue swiped across my lips and I granted her access moaning as she lightly bit my bottom lip.

I moved my hand to cup her breast and she arched into me. I dragged slow kisses down her jaw line and her neck sucking on her pulse point creating moans of pleasure from her. I moaned as Ashley position her leg between mine and added pressure, increasing my arousal.

We were so wrapped up in each other we never heard the door to my bedroom open, until my mother's voice pierced the air.

"Spencer what is going on here?" she asked with venom as Ashley and I flew apart. She stared at us and we stared back, the atmosphere in the room thick.

"Get out," my Mother, said staring at Ashley.

"Mom…" my voice cracked. She turned and glared at me telling me to "be quiet." Ashley stood cautiously and grabbed her bag from the floor. Apparently this was taking to long for my mom's liking because she strode into the room and grabbed Ashley, yanking her towards the door.

"MOM!" I said rushing to follow them as she led Ashley down the stairs, "Mom! Stop!" I said.

"It's fine Spence," Ashley said and my Mom shoved her out the front door.

"Stay away from my daughter," she said before slamming the door in Ashley's face. I stood there shocked. How could she do this to her? Right after I made up with her too? She's going to think I'm an insane problem person that has trouble always following her.

"I don't know what that was Spence, but you are not seeing that girl again," she said venomously.

"But," I protested.

"No. You're grounded. No phone, no computer, no television. I will drive you to and from school. You will not be see her again, do you hear me?" she said her voice rising slightly.

"Mom, just stop for a minute," I tried again

"NO! Do not tell me to stop! Go upstairs and do your homework. We won't speak of this again, and that's final," she said befor storming into the kitchen. I felt anger pulsate inside me as I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, tears streaming down my face silently as I curled up on my bed next to my pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN: **_So I realize it's been a while. My schedule has been beyond hectic. But weekend soon and I am planning another update. 4 chapters left in this story. Let me know what you think, and I hope I didn't lose all my readers._

Chapter 17

I ran through the arena with a vengeance. Every target I hit had my Mother's face on it. My fury ripped through me earning my team another hundred points. If you think that's harsh you obviously have never had to deal with house arrest after being caught with your girlfriend by your mother. She's been dropping me off and picking me up everyday at school to make sure that I wasn't with Ashley. Of course she couldn't do anything about us while we were at school. But she definitely made sure to monitor my computer time to only homework and took away my phone. It's been the most frustrating experience ever. The only reason I was allowed to come play laser tag today was because Glen drove us and my Mom didn't know that we'd be meeting Ashley's team here. Eh, what she doesn't know won't kill her.

I paused in the arena looking left to right debating where to go to find my next target. I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind and hot breath whisper in my ear huskily, "Wow Spence, you are so hot when you're angry." I leaned into and she devoured my neck with kisses.

"Mhm," I moaned as she turned me around and walked me backwards against the wall. Her lips trailed down my neck and to my collarbone. I wrapped my legs around her bringing her closer against the wall. I felt her smile against my neck as I moaned again.

We stayed like that, lost in our moment, until both of our vests went out. We looked up surprised. I was too absorbed in my girlfriend to remember where we were, and by the looks of her, it was the same.

"That's what you get for not paying attention," my brother said authoritatively. He and Aiden stood there with their laser guns pointed at Ashley and I.

"Shut up Glen," I said finally untangling myself from Ashley, much to my disappointment. Aiden was smirking at Ashley and I.

"What?" Ashley asked as I glared at my brother. I saw Aiden mouth the word "Hot." Ashley walked over and smacked him as the lights in the arena came on. We all walked out and hung up our vests and guns. My brother walked over to the arcade and started to play air hockey with Aiden while Kyla and Madison chatted with Chelsea and Sean. Ashley and I walked hand in hand to the counter. We stopped and stared as we watched some brunette making out with Stacey. We looked at each other while their hands started to roam.

"Ahem," I interrupted wanting to end the show. They pulled apart startled and Stacey blushed.

"Oh Spence, I didn't realize the session had ended. Uh… this is Carmen," she said introducing us.

"Hey," the brunette said winking at me. I felt Ashley's hand tighten on mine as she stepped closer to me.

"Spencer," I said politely. Carmen smirked and stepped closer to me, "It's very nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ashley. Her girlfriend," she said a little to loudly while holding up our interlaced fingers for Carmen to see. Carmen just chuckled and went back to staring at me in response to Ashley.

"Carm," came from Stacey as Carmen's eyes shot away from me. She grinned sheepishly at Stacey, "What can I say? I like blondes."

"Well if you want any chance with this blonde," she motioned to herself," you'll back off my friend." Carmen scurried back behind the counter to stand next to Stacey who just shook her head and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So I'm guessing you want your score cards?" Stacey asked.

"Yes please," I said with a smile.

"Also a tournament application," Ashley piped in. Wow, I can't believe I almost forgot to ask for that. I can't wait for this tournament. We are going to own this year.

"You got it. You guys excited for the tournament?" Stacey asked as our cards printed up.

"Yeah, you know we're gonna win this year. We practice enough," I said chuckling.

"And what about us?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow at me.

" You guys will make great second place winners," I said sticking my tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well here you go," Stacey said handing us our forms and cards over the counter, "See you guys next week?"

"Yeah definitely," I said, "We only have two weeks until the tournament we will need as much practice as possible. Want to hang out after?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," Stacey said. She and I had been hanging a lot since our coffee date. We usually went to the mall or to get pizza or something, sometimes with Chelsea, Ashley and Kyla too.

"Thanks Stace," I said as Ashley and I headed to our friends, still in the arcade area.

"OWNED!" Shouted Glen as the puck went in Aiden's goal. Kyla laughed at my brother's antics before grabbing his hand to lead him out of the arcade.

"Whatever dude," Aiden said following with Madison.

"Oh guys we got the applications for the tournament," I said handing them out.

"Nice I can't wait for this!" Aiden said giving Sean a high five. We all walked over to where the cars were parked.

"Hey Glen, I'm going with Ashley," I said as everyone was saying goodbye.

"What about Mom?" he asked waving goodbye to Aiden and Madison as they got into his truck and Chelsea and Sean as they hopped into his car.

"I don't really care, I want to hang with Ash. I'll see you home ok?" I said.

"Ok..." he said warily.

"Don't worry, I got her," Ashley said smirking. We got into her car and watched as my brother took off with Kyla.

"So home?" she asked me. I smirked at her, "Actually I thought we could pick up where we left off." I moved across my seat to cup her face and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss before bringing her hands through my hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own 0**

**AN: **_An update that I promised. News in my life: I love Paramore._

_Review please.  
_

Chapter 18

Ashley and I pulled into my driveway.

"Do you think that your Mom will be angry because you didn't come home with Glen?" Ashley asked with concern in her voice. I looked at my front door closed and waiting. I knew my Mom had seen me pull up with Ashley, I could feel it.

"Probably," I said honestly, "but I don't really care."

Ashley sighed, "I don't want to cause problems with you and your Mom."

"Ash, it's her problem, not mine. She'll get over it because I love you," I said taking her hand. I didn't register what I had said until the silence took over the car. I looked up at her and she smiled, "I love you too," she whispered. I kissed her gently and opened the car door.

"I'll call you," she said.

"You better," I winked at her before walking up to the front door. I hesitated debating whether to just not go in. I didn't want to will throw myself into World War III, but I walked in anyway. I made my way into a silent house. I didn't call for anyone hoping that maybe no one heard me as I crept towards the stairs. As I passed the living room I heard my name.

"Spencer come here please," my Mother's voice floated into the foyer. I hesitated again. Maybe if I don't answer and make a break for it I can stay in my room.

"Now," my Mom said as if reading my mind. I guess that rules my idea out.

I walked into the living room and noticed my Dad in the kitchen pretending to cook. I knew he was faking because he usually sings when he cooks, but he was suspiciously quiet.

"Sit Spencer," she said coldly and I did, " What were you doing with her? I told you, you couldn't see her." Ha, proof she spies on me out the window, but so not the point right now.

"Well Mom, I told you she's my girlfriend," I said sharply. My Mom gave me a look of pure wrath. I might've spoken with more rudely than intended, but I'm sick of this.

"This is unacceptable! You obviously learned nothing from your grounding," what was I supposed to learn? That you are a judgmental homophobe? "You are not competing in your tournament."

"What? No!" I shouted. She can't do this to me she knows how much I look forward to this. Why?

"You can't do this just because you don't like who I'm dating," I shouted standing up. I never talk back this much; my Mom sat there in shock for a moment. I noticed my Dad quietly come in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"I am your Mother! I can do whatever I like!" she said standing up.

"Paula…" came from my Dad trying to calm tensions but she waved him off.

"You need to learn Spencer –"

"I love her Mom! You can't just decide who you have feelings for! My feelings are for Ashley! A girl! So what?" I cut her off. She looked at me as if I were diseased. Actually that's ironic, because if I were diseased she would probably help me. She'd be the first to cure me, the magnificent Doctor Paula Carlin.

No, she looked at me as if I were less than human. Something disgusting and inhuman that didn't deserve her help.

"You disgust me," she spat out as if she had been kicked. As if she were the one hurting, like I didn't get to feel anymore and her words wouldn't hurt me. I glared at her and felt my eyes prick with tears.

"Spence," my Dad said taking a step towards me but I ran. As I climbed the stairs I heard my Mom and Dad start to argue.

"You can't do this Paula. You're on the edge here," he said but I didn't bother listening. I kept running up the stairs. Glen grabbed me and I clung to him sobbing into his chest.

"It'll be alright Spence. Don't worry," he said soothing me. After I calmed down I pulled away.

"Thanks Glen," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a half smile and I went to my room. I shut the door and let out a ragged sigh, leaning against it. I could still hear muffled arguing from my parents downstairs as I sat on my bed and pulled out my cell phone. My Mom had forgotten to take it away due to our argument, and I had it because she likes to be able to contact me when I'm out.

"Hey sexy," she said answering her phone.

"Hey back," I replied quietly.

"What's wrong Spence?" she asked immediately sensing my mood. I smiled. I love the fact that she knows me so well.

"Nothing important, I just wanted to hear your voice," I said, "what's going on?"

"Well when I got home I had to listen to my sister go on and on about your brother," she said and I could imagine her scrunched up face from disgust.

"Eww" I said chuckling. I wouldn't want to hear about my brother's romantic life either. I smiled as I listened to her continue, I really do love her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_A update :D I meant to get this up last night but I fell asleep. 2 chapters to go. Please Review!_

Chapter 19

We sat at our usual lunch table quietly looking at each other. The bustling of the lunch crowd didn't penetrate our clique as they passed to find seats. I had spent the rest of the weekend sulking. My Dad managed to get my Mom to un-ground me after their excessive fighting, but she wouldn't budge on her decision about the Tournament. I just can't believe she would do this to me! A week before the Tournament!

"What are we going to do now?" Chelsea asked breaking our numbing silence.

"We're short a person," said Sean," I guess we can't enter." I saw Chelsea comfortingly squeeze his hand. He looked so disappointed and I felt horrible. It wasn't just me being punished now, but my entire team too. This is completely my fault.

"I'm sorry guys, this is sort of my fault," I said avoiding eye contact with anyone at my table.

"Hey, if it's your fault, I'm at fault too," Ashley said taking my hand. I gave her a half smile, but still felt guilty. I was careless, and we got caught, basically spiraling this entire fiasco.

"It's no one's fault, just a tough break chicas," Madison said. I smiled gratefully at her. I hadn't gotten the chance to really get to know Madison that well, because of all the drama Ashley and I went through, back when I was stupid and scared. But she's proven to be a good friend; she's been looking out for me in the hallways since the incident with Sherry, since she too was a cheerleader. Frankly I think they are more scared of her than of Sherry, something that works well in my favor. I don't know if you've ever seen her angry, but I suggest not getting in her way.

We once again fell into a silence, not really looking at each other or anything. I didn't know what to do about our situation. I looked around the quad at the free and careless people, laughing and eating lunch and then back to our table with uneaten lunches and somber faces.

We're so pathetic. I busted out laughing causing everyone to look at me in shock. The laughter was infectious because soon we were all laughing, seemingly at nothing.

"Ok we can fix this," said Kyla as our laughter subsided, "Why don't we just combine the best players from each team? We could totally be unstoppable!" she said her voice rising at the end garnering some looks of confusion.

"Yeah that could work," said Aiden, "But who do we choose?"

"Well we can do two people from each team to make it fair," Kyla said as we all nodded in agreement, "Obviously we'll have Ashley and Glen, the two best," she said but after a pointed look from me she added, "The two best that can play."

"Well, I know I'm definitely not the best so I'm out," said Madison.

"Same here," Chelsea agreed.

"Ok so that leaves Aiden, Kyla and Sean," I said.

"Well it's not question, Aiden and Sean have the best aim," Kyla butted in before anyone could speak up.

"Are you sure Ky? You get pretty caught up in there and I know you love it," Aiden said turning to her. She smiled and nodded, "Thanks but yeah I'm sure, we need to win this! And you're the best person for the job!"

"Alright guys, now we just need to fill out a new registration form," Ashley said.

"Cool, I think I have a sheet in my locker, let's go grab it!" said glen as he and Kyla stood up excitedly. Everyone followed them, grabbing their lunches and bags to follow Glen. I felt Ashley get up next to me. She turned to me when I didn't get up to follow right away.

"You ok?" She asked sitting down next to me again and taking my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked not giving up.

"It's just weird. For the first time in a long time, I'm on the outside watching everyone else prepare for the Tournament. It's stupid really, I'm just a bit jealous," I said.

"Aw Spence, you we're doing this to win, for you," she said.

"I know, and you all better kick ass," I said grinning.

"Haha don't worry we're gonna rock that tournament," she said laughing. I kissed her quickly, "Come on let's catch up to the others."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by moi.**

**AN: **_I found this chapter, slightly harder to write, but it's necessary. One to go. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 20

I looked at my clock: 11:19. I leaned back in chair to stretch after sitting at my desk for hours typing my English essay, the silent hum of my computer being the only sound noticeable in my house. Being the procrastinator that I am I left my English essay to the last minute. It's not like I actually was think about homework the last week. The day after tomorrow is our tournament, well their tournament and I'm freaking out. We all want to win.

I glanced at my clock again. 11:21. I looked at my almost complete English essay, I guess I can take I break. I stood up and stretched once again before opening my bedroom door. The house was dark, since I'm sure everyone was asleep with the exception of Glen but I could hear him through his door as I walked passed talking to Kyla. I smiled, they were great together, and I was glad Glen had found someone that just fit his personality.

I walked carefully down the stairs, trying to avoid any squeakiness, so I wouldn't wake anyone, and walked into the kitchen. I hummed as I opened the fridge and stared aimlessly at all the food we have. Have you ever noticed how there can be so much food and yet nothing to eat all at the same time? I grabbed a yogurt and turned around.

"Holy crap!" I screamed, seeing my Mom sitting there in the dark.

"Language Spencer," she said quietly fiddling with her glass of water. She didn't even seem to mean it, and seemed upset. I debated whether I should just leave her and go back to my essay, but my guilt won. I don't know why since, we haven't talked to each other in about a week.

"Are you ok Mom?" I asked standing in the dark room. Half of her face was lit from the light coming in through the window from a streetlight.

"I'm just tired Spence," she sighed. Well there is an easy solution for that, it's a miracle called sleep. Somehow thought, I knew she wasn't talking about sleep.

"What wrong with us?" she asked tiredly.

"Nothing is wrong, Mom," I sighed and looked away, letting the silence wash over us.

"I-,"she stopped, almost as if her throat had closed, " I don't know what to do about this Spencer."

"Mom…" I started but I really had nothing to say. I stood there awkwardly and once neither of us said anything. I don't know how to talk to her anymore. It's like this wall is there, and all I have to do is speak to get over it but my voice is locked in my chest and no sound will come out.

"Can't you just try and be different Spencer?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"What? Mom, no, it doesn't work like that I said," anger flashing through me.

"Why not?" she asked for the first time looking me directly in the eyes. I didn't have an answer for her. All I knew was that she was wrong. I had already asked myself these questions the first time Ashley and I broke up, and I just knew now. But I have no idea how to explain the to her.

"Spencer, have you tried to be different?" she asked a hopeful look in her eye at my silence.

"No! Why is this so wrong?" she looked taken aback by my outburst, "Can't you just accept me Mom? I already went through this confusion on my own, and I had to accept myself. I already lost Ashley because of it and I really don't want to lose you because I finally know who I am." I felt a wave of tiredness just wash over me. I just really want to go back to my room now. It definitely wasn't the best time for this conversation.

"I-I just don't understand," she breathed. She sounded hopeless, "I'm sorry." I didn't answer her. I wish I could say it was ok to comfort her, but in all honesty I didn't want to lie. It won't be ok until she can learn to accept me.

I walked back to my room, not caring now if I hit any squeaky steps. I walked into my room and shut the door opting not to go back to my essay. Instead I flopped onto my bed and pulled out my cell to call Ashley, because I didn't want to sleep alone tonight. I fell asleep listening to her talk to me through my phone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So here's the ending. I hope you like it. I realize it lacks a tad in Spashley, but I think it fits. Thanks to those who stuck with this story, especially during my major writer's block. All reviews, criticism and any other comments are welcome. _

Chapter 21

I walked into the arena with all of my friends, my parents trailing behind us holding hands. Once we were in the building they wished everyone one luck before heading into the room adjacent to the playing arena where people can watch ongoing matches. They've come almost every year to our tournament and knew the drill. You have to get seats because surprisingly quite a few people show up to these. I had never been in the room before; I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Ok guys. You ready?" my brother asked excitedly. There were mumbles of agreement from all of us.

"You guys so better win! We have like a mega team, after combining them," Kyla said with Chelsea and Madison agreeing.

"We're so gonna rock this tournament yo," Glen said. They all stared at him, while I burst out laughing at his stupidity.

"Yo?" Aiden asked.

"I was trying to make it work," he said bashfully.

"Aw, it's ok baby. It worked," Kyla said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"In whose world?" asked Sean causing all of us to laugh.

"So you guys are ready?" I asked Ash. Chelsea, Madison and Kyla headed into the sitting room to save seats.

"Totally, but I wish I were playing with you," she said.

"Me too, but just promise me you'll win for me," I said. She grinned, "Of course. Anything for you." I smiled and kissed her.

"Now go suit up!" I commanded.

"Yes sir!" Sean saluted before marching off with Aiden in tow.

"Good luck guys," I said as they turned to leave. I watched them jog to catch up with Aiden and Sean. I felt a wave of disappointment come over me. I should be in there with them. I should be helping them win. But today honestly isn't about me, it's about our team and I can support. But I can't help but feel the teeniest bit jealous. I was just about to head into the viewing room when I saw Ashley turn back to me, and she waved and smiled. Just like that all my jealousies were gone. I gave her thumbs up and grabbed a program off the counter before heading to the viewing room.

There were four teams competing today, the DominatingRhinos, Bullseye, RocketPower and our team Creeps. Don't even ask where the name came from, we couldn't figure out how to combine our individual teams names and so we came up with a brand new one, Creeps being the end product. There were three rounds in the tournament. First off, our team and DominatingRhinos would play. And then Bullseye and RocketPower would compete. Whoever won from each round would end up playing each other in the final round. The first two rounds were a point system, but the final round was sudden death, meaning as soon as you were hit you were out. Whoever was left, their team was declared the winners.

I walked in and saw my friends sitting in the front row of seats, my parents we in the back row. I sat down in the seat next to Kyla as the teams entered the arena. The window didn't give that much view on the entire arena on the other side but it was pretty wide so that you could see people running in and out. Both Creeps and DominatingRhinos entered from opposite rooms on either side on the arena. The countdown to start began.

_10…_

_9…_

I saw Glen and Ashley making hand motions on which way the team should go.

_8…_

_7…_

Aiden pointed to the stairs that led to the second story of the arena. It's always dangerous to go up there because unless you are completely crouched people can hit you as you get up. But the one good part of the second story is you have full sniping range of the entire arena.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

Sean indicated to the ground floor. I knew he was saying he was going to stay on the bottom floor, because he's the best at duck and covering and always moving. If he were to go up on the bridge, we would lose our best mobile player.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Both teams shot out, running for cover. There was 7 minutes on the clock for this round. I saw Ashley and Glen run up the bridge, to snipe while Aiden and Sean stayed on the ground level going in opposite directions. Ashley easily stayed crouched as she ran up the stairs with Glen close behind.

"They've so got this one. The other team has stayed on the ground, and it only looks like one player knows how to shoot," Kyla whispered to me and I nodded. The DominatingRhinos were clearly being dominated and there was still 5 minutes on the clock. I saw Sean run past the window and dive behind a box, as a Rhino chased him. He ran clear past Sean's hiding spot causing him to be shot clear in the back. I looked back to Ashley and Glen as they sniped the competition away. All of a sudden the leading shooter for the Rhinos was up on the other side of the bridge but Ashley and glen didn't see him because they were still looking down.

Get down, I thought. Just in time, almost as if they had both heard me Ashley dropped down, causing the Rhino to miss and giving Glen time to turn and hit him. He quickly retreated to avoid further damage and Ashley and Glen high fived each other.

There was 15 seconds on the board and all the Rhinos had retreated to hiding, knowing that they had lost and trying to avoid a major point difference.

The lights came on and I saw Ashley run and hug Aiden, as Glen and Sean bumped fists. Loser, I thought. But I was happy, this meant that they were automatically in the finals and all they had to think about was the next team. Both teams exited the arena as the next two teams, Bullseye and RocketPower entered. The clock was reset and the countdown started. I knew Ash and the others were re hydrating after running around like maniacs in that room. It could definitely be ventilated better.

These two teams seemed to take the bull by the horns as they charged each other, but Bullseye definitely had an advantage as they dove all over the place tumbling and shooting, always meeting their target.

"Looks like we know who their competition is going to be," Chelsea said as we watched another RocketPower member lose lights for a minute after being hit. One Bullseye member quickly backtracked and climbed the bridged lithely. She went unnoticed until she started sniping RocketPower members. She had excellent aim, and I almost felt bad for the other team, because they had no idea what hit them. With 59 seconds left on the board it was clear who had won this round.

The lights came back on and Bullseye was declared the winner. There was a 5-minute break, allowing Bullseye to hydrate before the final round. Audience members stood and stretched. I glanced behind me at my parents who were talking animatedly about the tournament. I looked to my right and smiled at a familiar brunette.

"Hey," I said walking over.

"Hey Spencer," she said as I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here? Is Stacey around? You guys watching?" I asked.

"Actually Stacey was just in there," Carmen said laughing and motioning to the arena.

"What? No way, what team?" I asked.

"Bullseye," she said. Now it was my turn to laugh. Of course, it's fitting. I didn't even know she played laser tag, I guess I should've though considering she works here.

"It should be a good match, but now I don't know who to root for, having friends on both teams," I said, "Which one was she?"

"The sniper," Carmen responded with a smirk.

"Damn, Stace has skills," I said earning a laugh at my response. This should be interesting. I glanced over at my Mom and she was looking at me with an unreadable look on her face. After the other night we had been talking a bit more, but things were still dicey with us. The lights dimmed telling us that the game would start soon.

"Hey do you want to sit with us?" I asked Carmen before the game started.

"Yeah sure," she said following me to my friends.

"Hey guys remember Carmen?" I said and everyone said their hellos as the teams entered the arena. There was no time limit for this match because it was sudden death. The countdown started and the teams were off. It was a very defensive game from the start, instead of rushing in, everyone was taking their time and making sure they were hidden.

I saw Aiden peek around a corner as a Bullseye member was cautiously and unsuspectingly walking toward him. He waited until he walked right passed giving him a clear shot and getting him out.

"Yes!" I heard Madison say and I smiled. One down three to go.

This time it looked as though Glen wasn't heading up on the bridge, but Ashley was definitely taking her time, as not to get caught. Glen stayed near home base as she made her way up to cover her.

Sean was the first to get out when he accidentally turned a corner and bumped into the other team, he wasn't quick enough with his gun. I saw Glen get the member that shot Sean out without being seen, keeping his hiding spot, making it a 3-2 player game. Ashley and who I'm guessing was Stacey were quietly making their way up the bridge unbeknownst to the other.

Aiden ran pass base quickly run pas base with another player following him. He was hit in the shoulder as he was diving for cover. Glen quickly looked around and shot him, making the teams Ashley and Glen vs. Stacey. He left his spot and headed into the arena swiftly. He stayed low to the ground trying not to attract attention, but everyone could tell what was going to happen. Stacey peered over the side of the bridge and easily picked him off. Glen walked glumly to the side of the arena, leaving just Ashley and Stacey together on the bridge.

"Looks like a face off," Carmen whispered to me. I grabbed Kyla's hand, because even if I wasn't in there, this was one of the most nerve-wracking moments of my life. It's a lot harder to watch, then to just be in there playing; I never realized that.

Ashley crawled up slowly on all fours after seeing Glen get out; she probably realized someone else was on the bridge. She can to the intersection. Go right, I thought.

All she had to do was carefully maneuver herself to the right to see Stacey to get her out. Unfortunately Stacey too was nearing the intersection on the bride. It looked like it would come down to whoever was quicker with their gun. Ashley stopped moving and positioned in a crouch, Stacey moved onto her knees.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, they both scrambled to get their fingers on the trigger as they started to stand. And in a second, Stacey's vest went out as she was still standing. I stared in disbelief, for about a minute, as did Ashley, before I stood up and cheered along with my team. It was a 50:50 shot and we won!

I quickly hugged Kyla and Chelsea. We all ran into the lobby, where the teams were exiting. She came out, her face flushed with the guys surrounding her.

"You did it!" I shouted as I collided into her, connecting our lips.

"Well, if I knew that would be my prize I would've won a tournament weeks ago," she said smirking before kissing me again. I laughed and pulled away.

"Great games guys!" I said to my brother, Aiden and Sean. I gave Glen a hug, "Congratulations."

"Told you we'd win it for you," Ashley whispered to me and I felt my face flush at her hot breath. I saw Stacey come out and Carmen give her a big hug; she saw us and walked over.

"Amazing game Stacey," I said hugging her.

"Thanks Spence, but the better team won," she smiled as she and Carmen interlaced fingers.

"So we're gonna go get something to eat and hang, you want to join?" Ashley asked them.

"Yeah let us just get our stuff. We'll meet you in the lobby," Stacey said as she and Carmen headed to the desk.

"You guys heading out?" We turned to face my Dad, who was holding my Mom's hand. She looked down at our hands and then back up at me. I gripped Ashley hands tighter, bracing myself for what was to come. We all stood, anticipating what would come out of my Mom's mouth. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Congratulations. You played really well Ashley," she said making eye contact and even throwing in a half smile, "We you guys have fun. Spencer, Glen be home by 9," she said before she and my Father took off.  
Ashley and I stood there in surprise.

"Well that was a surprise," she said to me. I nodded my head before the reality of what had just happened fully sank in. My Mom was that much closer to accepting me, to accepting Ash and I. The thought of it made a giant smile appear on my face.

"It's not perfect," I said, "But it's a start."

**AN: **_So that's it. Again, thank you. I also want to say that for a while I probably won't post a new story. I've decided that I won't start a story unless I have it written out that way I can update regularly. _

_PS- Is anyone interested in a "The Bet" sequel? I'm debating, but I don't know if I should or just let it be.  
_


End file.
